Recuerdos
by selegna
Summary: A los sesenta años, Hermione tiene algunos recuerdos de su vida con Draco que le gustaria compartir contigo. Oneshot.


RECUERDOS

Era una noche lluviosa. Miles de gotas trazaban su recorrido por la ventana. Hermione, aunque parecía dormida, escuchaba el sonido de la lluvia en la distancia. No era la primera vez que lo escuchaba, muy al contrario. En sus 60 primaveras había oído todo tipo de lluvias, granizos y demás dificultades meteorológicas.

A decir verdad le gustaba escuchar la lluvia caer mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados, y en esos momentos en los que se encontraba en su cama, arropada casi hasta la barbilla se sentía como una niña disfrutar por ello.

No era ya una niña y su aspecto bien podía atestiguarlo. Era una mujer valiente, orgullosa de sí misma y de los suyos y de rostro risueño. Su pelo enrizado había mejorado mucho desde el colegio, ahora adoptada forma ensortijada sin mucha dificultad y solo dos finos mechones blancos adornaban su pelo recordando una vida ya avanzada. Aunque tuviese alguna que otra arruga en los ojos, no aparentaba su edad. Se conservaba bastante bien y bastante de ello era gracias al marido presumido que tenía, que aún se mimaba más que ella. Hermione solía decirle que no le importaba tener arrugas porque "su alma aun era la de una chiquilla". Draco nunca podía rebatirle su argumento pues bien sabía que seguía siendo osada y que se arriesgaba sin pensar en el mal que pudiera sufrir (cosa que a él, por otra parte no le agradaba demasiado, como buen slythering y marido).

Un fugaz trueno llenó de sonido el ambiente y fue el momento en el que Hermione abrió sus ojos. Podía sentir el brazo de Draco posado en su cintura, cosa que la hacía sentirse bastante segura, pero de repente sintió la necesidad de verlo, por lo que se volteó lentamente para no despertarlo.

Con delicadeza apartó la mano del hombre, para posarla sobre la cama. Y lo observó como muchas noches solía hacer cuando se desvelaba o algún sueño la despertaba. Mirarlo dormir, tan tranquilo, con su lenta y relajada respiración que apenas hacía a su torso elevarse, le trasmitía paz y seguridad a ella. La calmaba y recordaba tantas cosas vividas junto a él…

Acomodó una de sus manos bajo su cabeza en la almohada y mientras, seguía observando a su marido, al que aún llevando 40 años casados, seguía queriendo con locura y volvería a perder todas sus normas morales y reglas para estar con él. Sus vidas no había comenzado siendo un camino de rosas pero ellos sabían lo costoso que sería.

Para comenzar, Hermione tuvo alguna que otra trifulca con Harry y Ron al comunicarles de sus sentimientos por Draco. El muchacho quiso estar siempre presente en esas confesiones, no quería dejarla sola frente al problema como bien demostró en todo este tiempo de relación. Los chicos tuvieron que aceptar la decisión de su amiga con desgana en el comienzo pero llegando a tener un cordial, e incluso se podría decir amigable, trato con el rubio.

Draco por su parte tuvo algún problema más serio. Su padre desde Azkaban quiso terminar esa relación y mandó alguna que otra chica para seducirlo y muchas amenazas que un día terminaron, al fallecer éste entre los barrotes de su celda. La madre de Draco, tras una larga conversación con su hijo, aceptó la relación de buen modo y no se opuso cuando su hijo le transmitió su deseo de casarse y que ella fuese su madrina. Quería que su hijo fuese feliz, y ya que Voldemort había caído y con él todos los pensamientos y necesidades de no mezclarse con gente impura, aceptó su decisión.

Hermione recordaba su boda mágica como si hubiese sido ayer. Acudió todas las personas que ellos consideraban familia, por lo que la boda no fue para nada una boda al estilo Malfoy como habría cabido esperar: lujosa, con gente bien vestida y ataviada con grandes joyas, que quizás ni los novios conociesen. Fue un enlace intimo, pero hermoso. Así lo decidieron ambos y así se llevó a cabo, sin ningún impedimento por parte de Narcissa.

Y pensando en ello optó por levantarse de su cómoda cama para llegar con paso silencioso hasta su salón. Conjuró un hechizo para avivar las llamas en su chimenea, paseó cercana a una estantería observando un gran centenar de libros entre el cual destacó uno muy pintoresco. Más que un libro parecía un cuaderno hecho a mano, con portada dividida en dos colores, rojo y verde, y dentro de estos tonos se encontraba el escudo de cada casa. Había sido un álbum realizado por los dos. Draco en clase de historia de la magia durante su séptimo curso se aburría tanto que optó por dibujar algo, de lo cual surgió la portada y Hermione conjuro ese pergamino para crear un libro que lo tuviese como tapa.

Lo cogió entre sus manos y sonrió. Eran unos niños cuando lo crearon y le tenían mucho cariño. Fue a sentarse frente a la chimenea en un gran butacón cómodo y abrió el álbum apoyado en su regazo. Pasó la primera hoja y se encontró con unas líneas gravadas en tinta verde y con una caligrafía bastante estilizada, que decían:

"La valentía de un león nunca se podrá igualar a la astucia de una serpiente"

Al leer le siempre hacía voltear sus ojos y recordaba el momento en el que Draco lo gravó.

--

_-Draco, ¿te gustó como quedó?- decía la muchacha mientras lo hojeaba y se lo mostraba._

_-Ajam.-_

_Se quedaron un momento mirándose a los ojos cuando de repente el blondo le preguntó mientras enarcaba una ceja:_

_-¿y se quedará con nosotros toda la vida?-_

_-Eso espero…- contestó Hermione pensativa._

_-Pues entonces…_

Hermione perdió el tacto del libro en sus manos porque Draco se lo había arrebatado en un ágil movimiento, y cuando la chica levantó su vista no vio más que el dorso de su novio con la cabeza gacha y escribiendo algo en él. Entonces ella se acercó extrañada y haciéndose hueco en el lado derecho del rubio observó su cara que era tal cual a la que ponía cuando realizaba alguna travesura propia. Entonces Hermione se extrañó aún más y le preguntó:

_-¿qué escribes Draco?_

_- Si este libro nos tiene que acompañar toda nuestra vida por lo menos que tenga en sus comienzos una gran verdad.- dijo solemnemente._

Hermione lo miró estupefacta y optó por leer la cita.

_"La valentía de un león nunca se podrá igualar a la astucia de una serpiente"_

Puso cara de escéptica y le dijo:

_-¿ya estas, Draco Malfoy, con la guerra entre casas?_

_-No, solo que cuando mis hijos tengan que venir a Howarts necesitaran saber sobre cuál es la casa más apropiada para ellos, que claramente es Slythering._

_-¿Tus hijos? ¿Qué hijos?- contesto Hermione._

Y Draco con movimiento felino se situó tras ella y la abrazó para susurrarle al oído:

_-Los que tu y yo tendremos, preciosa._

Hermione no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sonreír en esos momentos.

--

Y ahora, sentada en su sofá y recordando esa situación también sonreía.

Pasó de página ojeando despacio fotos de ellos juntos, por separado, con sus amigos…Tenían una foto que se hicieron el último día de clase en séptimo, con una historia particular.

Draco y Hermione fueron premios anuales y ambos destacaban entre sus compañeros por una insignia. Entonces tras hacerse una foto juntos decidieron que querían tener un recuerdo con sus amigos. Hermione se hizo la foto con Ron, Harry, Ginny y Luna. Foto en la que todos salieron sonrientes y abrazándose. Sin embargo, cuando Draco fue a hacerse la foto con sus amigos, es decir con Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe y Goyle, todos salían serios, con pose altiva e inmóvil.

Hermione propuso a todos hacerse una foto ambos grupos juntos, poniendo la mayoría de ellos caras asombras e incrédulas. Draco aceptó y obligó a los suyos, y Hermione no se quedaba atrás con los suyos. Se hicieron la primera foto en la que Draco y Herm se situaban en el centro, sonrientes. Draco le pasaba el brazo por el hombro a Hermione. Después cada grupo se situaba al lado del respectivo miembro del suyo. Los griffindor y los slythering se miraban de reojo con caras de pocos amigos y de no fiarse del momento.

Era impensable durante el tiempo de colegio pasado que un evento así pudiera acoger a ambos grupos enemigos. Hermione lo sabía y a día de hoy no sabía cómo habían aceptado hacerse esa foto. Quizá fue por el shock del momento.

Siguió la castaña observando sus recuerdos y rememorando cada momento. Ahora frente a ella se apreciaba la foto que Draco le tomó el primer día que la llevó a conocer Malfoy Hall. Sentada en un banco de piedra con ambos brazos sobre este a sus lados y las piernas cruzadas por la altura del tobillo. Con expresión relajada.

Recordaba que tras llegar a las altas verjas de la mansión, Hermione no sabía si realmente quería entrar. Le inspiraba algo de miedo por conocer a Narcissa y enfrentarse al hogar de su novio. Draco le tomó una de sus manos entre la suyas y se la besó notando un ligero temblor en ella. "No tengas miedo" le dijo mirándola a los ojos y con ese gestó le transmitió algo de confianza. Le mostró toda la mansión y después el gran jardín que Narcissa cultivaba y donde la hallaron con labores de jardinería. Fue el primer contacto que hubo entre ellas y Draco orgulloso las presentó con el titulo de madre y novia a cada una. Ellas se dieron un leve saludo con la cabeza y tras un pequeño incomodo silencio Narcissa inició una conversación con ambos que se prolongó con la toma del té, pasando allí toda la tarde.

Lo recordaba tan cercano… Se volvió a acomodar en el sillón y continuó con su tarea de rememorar preciados acontecimientos de su vida en común. Y llegó a la única foto en la que tenía la posibilidad de demostrarle a Draco que él también se sorprendía y asustaba.

--

Se encontraban en un parque con preciosos arboles y jardines. Herm estaba embarazada de 4 meses y tenía una tripita no extremadamente pronunciada pero si visible. Draco estaba preparando la cámara para salir corriendo hacia Herm y tomarse la foto mágica. La programó y corrió hacia su mujer que ya lo esperaba. La abrazó y en ese momento el bebé comenzó a moverse. Herm ya lo había sentido en otras ocasiones anteriores pero aún no había tenido la oportunidad de enseñárselo a Draco por lo que se olvidó de la foto, le tomó la mano derecha a Draco y la dirigió hacia su barriga. Draco, inocente de esta idea creía que Herm lo estaba colocando para la foto cuando sintió el movimiento en su mano. Entonces su cara alegre se modificó por completo pasando a una de incertidumbre y sorpresa. Dirigió su mirada hacia la posición de la mano constatando que estaba en la barriga de Herm mientras ella lo miraba con una radiante sonrisa que iluminaba toda su cara. Justo en ese momento se terminó la foto sin que ellos se diesen cuenta.

Draco miró a su esposa y, le preguntó sin creerlo aún:

_-¿El bebé se movió?_

_-Si, Draco._

_-¡¡El bebé se movió!!,¡¡ lo sentí en mi mano!!-_

_- si Draco._

Y sin retirar su mano derecha del vientre de Hermione, la cual ella tapaba con la suya posada encima de la de él se dieron un tierno beso y se miraron alegres a los ojos.

--

Había sido un momento tan dulce y tierno. Le encantaba recordar lo atento que Draco estuvo de ella en sus embarazos.

Tres hijos atestiguaban ser el fruto de su amor. El primero y el segundo fueron varones. Andrew era muy similar a su padre. Rubio, de pelo lacio y ojos grises. Era totalmente parecido a su padre en imagen pero era estudiante y valiente al igual que su madre. Una fusión perfecta de ambos, de su amor puro. Después nació Rubén, él era castaño, con unos hermosos ojos azules como los de su abuela Narcisa, de carácter fuerte y al cual le encantaba que lo elogiaran. Y por ultimo llegó la inesperada Rose. Su pequeña castañita de pelo rizado indominable como alguna vez lo fue el suyo. Era idéntica a su madre, estudiante, cabezota y no se dejaba amilanar cuando sabia que tenía razón. Osada, siempre metiéndose en líos con sus amigos. Cada vez que Hermione la veía era para ella como mirarse a un espejo de juventud. Y Draco nunca podía oponerse a las decisiones que tomaban sus chicas en conjunto. Para ser exactos nadie de la familia podía. Claro ejemplo era la foto que ahora veía con una sonrisa dibujada.

A la edad de 8 años, Rose, guiada por las historias que su madre le contaba de su vida muggle, acordó con ella que quería que antes de que su hermano Andrew se fuese a Howarts a empezar su formación, pasaran un día de campo en una zona cercana a un lago. Le dijo a su padre que quería ser capaz de pescar. A Draco le tacaba hacer su función de padre. Llamó a los tres pequeños que se sentaron a su alrededor. Cogió la caña, le hizo un hechizo para que esta pescara sola. Sin embargo, mientras sus hermanos esperaban ansiosos a que algún pez picara, Rose llegó hasta el rubio y le hizo señas para que la alzase. Su padre la cogió y aprovecho el momento para susurrarle que debía hacerlo sin magia. Hermione lo escucho y puso una sonrisa picara justo en el momento en el cual anulaba el hechizo de su marido. La caña cayó y Draco al verlo, volvió su rostro hacia su esposa. Con palabras mudas comprendió que era un reto de su esposa.

Con su orgullo comenzó a tomar la caña que se desarmó en sus manos mientras Hermione reía. Algo más impulsado aún, empezó a montarla pero perdió su paciencia nada más empezar a montar la caña por no saber cómo se hacía.

Al final todos rieron a la par y pasaron un buen día de campo todos juntos.

Como le gustaba a Hermione tener a su familia cerca pero sus hijos ya eran mayores y tenían su propia familia. Hermione avanzó rápidamente hasta la última hoja donde tenía una foto reciente en la que salía toda su familia al completo. Sus hijos con sus dos pequeños nietecillos.

Mientras veía esta foto Draco notó su ausencia en la cama y la buscó por la habitación con la mirada. Una vez descartada esta opción, sabía que Hermione se encontraría en el comedor ojeando ese viejo álbum que crearon juntos por lo que se levantó de su mullida cama, poniéndose sus zapatillas silenciosas y se encaminó hacia allí. Se paró en el quicio de la puerta para admirarla. Aún era la mujer más guapa para él y es que cuanto más tiempo pasaban juntos más le agradecía su amor incondicional. La veía, alumbrada con el reflejo de las llamas de la chimenea, y le parecía salida de un precioso sueño. Sueño del que Draco nunca querría despertar.

Se acercó a su esposa, la cual continuaba sumergida en sus preciados recuerdos. Sin que ella lo notara se situó detrás del sillón y la besó en la mejilla izquierda.

Hermione al sentirlo, giró su rostro lentamente y le sonrió con gran dulzura. Ambos contemplaron la foto de su familia por unos momentos. Se dieron un tierno beso y Draco tomó de las manos de Hermione su álbum. La tomó a ella de la mano y la guió hasta su biblioteca para recolocarlo. Después silenciosamente, se encaminaron hacia su recamara y volvieron a acostarse.

Esta vez, Hermione se apoyo sobre el pecho de su marido mientras él acariciaba su cabello. La castaña calló pronto dormida y Draco veló los sueños hasta que el mismo fue rendido.


End file.
